Hungry for your Lips
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: Hera, upon being chained, soon became vulnerable, having her to rest upon the bed meant for two. With Zeus in charge of her well-being, considering he would let not others touch her, would his perseverance have all conflict ironed out or would patience be crumpled with her constant complains? My foremost tale that is rather fluff though I could not speak for the conclusion.


"This goes by the forehead, oh your _Excellency_ , not upon the whole scope of my face..." Liken of a cloud rendering grace upon the pale sky with its humidity, Hera's exhale had the towel faintly escalated before declining, a kiss for the Queen who remained immobile by her side of the bed, having itself now to imitate the form of her face, lips dearly taken notice by the king as the plump of both folds of the lips drawn him near, his lips slightly apart from one another as he gazed upon it, admiring the... "How would I then rest with a damped towel above me?"

"Dear woman, one more complaint of my services to your Highness and I would have my lips firmly settled against yours."

And with the said towel upon her visage folded and elevated to her forehead, the King could not dominate his lips for they subconsciously curled upward, witnessing dearly his wife, known for having a stern embodiment as queen, would have her cheeks flustered.

"Have the towel slightly above my eyebrows. How may I then communicate with you should my throat be hoarse?"

 _How naughty._

Words exchanged not, the regent would have his lips settled dearly by her left cheek whilst his hand softly drew a few strokes upon her hair, truly as smooth as silk against his touch, having himself to remain motionless, indulging to the velvety offered before letting a smooch tune conclude it. Oh how blissful was it. Irritation came forth no more, the vibrant scarlet hue against her moon-kissed face now within full view, truly did his lips curved unto a smirk, having the Queen rather, as he may say, _blushing._

"Had your tongue tangled, dearest?"

'I would not have been here if you had chained me not by your pride." Returning is her strict trait, her arms rather folded, resting underneath her chest, Zeus began to adjust the mounted pillow, having her comfortable as to while preventing the towel from slipping. Regret was there, in turmoil against his pride to which would argue that she deserves such treatment.

"Love.." liken of an eagle returning to its nest, would he reach out for his side of the bed, only to have the gaze of his wife upon the opposite direction to when he lied down. "As certain as time would go forth have I sinned against you, nonetheless, irrational was I to let it all be enacted, hurting my precious flora. Will you forgive me?"

"The action has been done, Zeus. Would your poetic approach of acting contrite ever rewind what has been committed? You left me upon the coldness brewing outside, bruised and truly condemned in shame."

"Darling.."

 _How could a woman liken of her, have her eyebrows knitted in fury still against me? Her motive was intolerable to say the least, and now had I been painted as the villain rather than of the justice out to be found in the said circumstance offered afore them all. Nonetheless, must I say such things now to defend myself to when one would say, it was rather more of my pride reasoning than of my conscience, speaking with the choir of guilt._

Only now had he been worried. The given repeating proposals of what could have been, haunting him, all of which having him in a spiral of concern. What if she had then been preyed by those who wished for her non-existence, sensing so that the Queen matters not to her betrothed man? To, perhaps, have an eagle too take her as a feast liken of Prometheus he had strictly ordered to be a banquet? What would have happened should his lightning strike her dearly by the storm his mind had ranted out? Would she be impaled? Bruised? Or would bear a scar upon her gentleness? _More so, w_ _ould he lose her? The darling pearl of their abode?_

Fortunately, as though the Fates have salvaged something he is to treasure, they had her son from the forge be of aid.

 _It could have been me._

Her condition, though able to stand, was rather poor the following day, having a high temperature while her wrist bear still the markings from the chains that had her embarrassingly tied. Traumatized, he believe, was her queen. Most certain so did Zeus let his guilt come and conquer, seeking to reconcile from the hard-hearted wife. As his wedded one, he then retired and became her personal nursing entity. Having then to rather, bear patience to the swift alteration of her mood, taking in all there is given to provide what is best. Upon feeding her with the wind caressing the spoonful of edible before her to intake to having her bathed, he thought all could then be from the past, nonetheless,

"I have caused ruins to your trust, having my love upon you doubted. Please, Hera" His gaze never leaving hers as he saw her shifting the angle of her settlement to his, "Tell me what I could do to let it all away. Please," Reaching out to her hands, cold to the warmth provided on his, "I am begging you, my dear wife."

Silence. Oh how he disliked such motion of hers. Opinionated she would be ever so often henceforth, the given treatment only had him upon the edge, anxiety truly replacing what short bliss there was from the vivid memory of her cheeks, making him, as he may do so confess, _giddy. If only it were to stay like that._

"Do you still love me?"

"I do..." Hushed yet able to deliver the clarity of her concerns.

"Then please, would you not tell me what I must do to let your doubts pass?"

* * *

"Kiss me." Hera spoke preceding to her motion of clearing her throat.

"Pardon?"

"Kiss?"

To it, from her position did her King went forth, his finger drawing her gentle locks afar from her features before their lips passionately entwined, swaying to one's rhythm as she would pull him closer, resisting not to when the lower fold of her lips were caressed.

 _Does he miss this too? To then be intimately brewing the flame by providing an affectionate touch to have them warmed against the bitter cold of conflagration?_

Intimately against one another, with the Queen underneath her King, there came soft moans, seducing Zeus only to progress, his hands rubbing her shoulders to decline from its stiffness while hers would tease and drew patterns against his back. Chest to chest, their lips soon traveled further, having their passion play unto continuation before parting it.

"I love you, my Hera."

"And I love you too, only you."

"Do you distrust me?"

"Love, please. They are all now upon the accounts of yesterday. Could we ever dearly reach the climax should we not let a page slide pass?"

Withdrawing from his dominant gesture, he had her spooned into an embrace, his masculinity given as a shield to his blossoming flora, having her snuggled close. Truthfully so was he beaming in delight, having Hera once more in his arms, having to share such devoted desire from his beloved before, alas, parting with Hypnos, exhausted from his service, however poor they may be.

Leaning close, the Queen would have her lips settled once more by his lips, _Oh how Chaos created temptation stronger than of me._ Charming despite of age, lost was she to his serenity offered. He is at home, brought here to love her liken of those when they are youthful, needed not now to then worry of what trouble he must be orchestrating. Rejoicing she must be, his chest dearly taken into the pleasure of being fondled by her lips, softly settling itself against it, yet, she knew how short this time may be. To soon be well and take action for what there is to arrive.

 _My king.. If only we are to remain here, time unwavering to go forth, rather than to be a memory soon to be forgotten. Alas,_ _how you would soon struck me with your fists, only to plead for forgiveness with a bouquets of presents._

* * *

Author's Note: If you are rather interested upon the origin of our lovely tale here, you might like to proceed upon my story entitled; "Rest, my Half-flying Blue Bird". My deepest gratitude for reading and truly would it be nice to have a review from the splendid individual you are, my dear reader.


End file.
